That One Fateful Day
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: The day that Jasper walks into that diner, he sees Alice. She explains to him the better alternative, and how they'll always be together, and Jasper knows that a big change is coming to his life. One-Shot. Written for Lonely-Soldier for the Secret Santa.


**This is my Secret Santa one-shot for Paula, a.k.a. Lonely-Soldier, that was happening over at the 'Two Sides of Twilight' forum! It's my Christmas present to her, so I hope she LOVES this!!! :D  


* * *

**

**JPOV**

I was walking through Philadelphia, my head hanging low, my mind swarmed with a million thoughts that I couldn't straighten out. I had left Maria. I just couldn't be with her. It didn't feel right. I hated looking at the faces of innocent humans while I was practically draining the life out of them. I knew that, if I was a human, i wouldn't want anyone to drain the life out of me, but unfortunately, I had no other choice. Doing this was the only way I could live.

The many, early years of my life, I was happy to serve Maria in any way I could. She was the one who had saved me and turned me into something that anyone would be happy to be. She was the one who never abandoned me, and who treated me as an equal. She was the one who made me second in command, giving me the courage and strength, knowing that I was good enough. She was the one who helped me.

Yet, although she trusted me, I left her. The weird thing though, is that I barely felt pain. Sure, I was a little sad, but it felt right to leave her, for some reason.

It started pouring hard. I didn't like being outside right now. It made me uncomfortable, and I knew that I would attract attention to myself. I looked to my right, and I found a small diner. I ignored the fact that my throat would probably be burning when I entered, and I walked towards the diner. When I reached the door, I hesitantly opened it, poking my head inside. I was immediately hit with scents that I never even tried to ignore. The burn in my throat started growing rapidly. I took a deep breath, knowing that I wouldn't take anymore inside, and I entered.

A few people sitting at a nearby table turned their heads to looks at me. I smiled at them, and then turned my head away. I was hoping that they wouldn't think of approaching me.

My eyes scanned the diner. I saw kids, women, and men, all sitting down, talking and laughing with each other. Weirdly enough though, my eyes landed on a girl sitting on a stool in the corner. She was small, pale, and she had jet black hair that came down in spikes. Her eyes were locked intently on mine, and she had a big grin on her face.

She walked to me, and I noticed that all her steps and movements were graceful, like that of a vampire. When she was no more than a foot away from me, I expected the burn in my throat to overcome me, but it didn't.

Confused, I looked closely at her. She had pale white skin, eyes that could only belong to a vampire, a sweet smell, and graceful movements. She could only be one thing, and that was a vampire.

"It's about time you showed up. You've kept me waiting," the women said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I said, nodding my head. Although I had no idea what she was talking about, and although I thought she was a bit creepy, I could never be rude to a lady. I was born and raised that way, and I had no intentions to stop enforcing that manner now.

She extended her hand out towards me, wanting me to take it. Although I was never the one to just trust someone right off the bat, I gently took her hand.

For some strange reason, at that exact moment, I felt hope.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" I stuttered.

"I'm Alice. We're going to fall in love, and we're going to live a better life, Jasper." She replied, smiling.

Now I was shocked. How did she know my name? What did she mean by falling in love and living a better life?

"Would you like me to explain?" Alice asked, seeing the confusion in my eyes.

I nodded my head. "That would be best."

"Okay," Alice said, nodding her head. "I'm a vampire, like you, but you already knew that. I can see the future, and I saw a family of vampires who live like humans. They don't follow the laws of nature, and drink human blood, like we're naturally supposed to do. They want to preserve human life, so they instead feed on the blood of animals. I saw myself with you, and we were going to this family, wanting to join them. We wanted to be good and live happy, guilty-free lives. I've been waiting here for you to come, and although I had a vision you would be here, your tardiness had me thinking otherwise. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up after all."

"I'm sorry, again, but Alice, what do you mean by all of this? Can there really be a family who lives off the blood of animals?" I asked her. She nodded her head, smiling. I was still confused though. "Isn't it close to impossible though? I have never tried this method, but I can guess that animal blood is not as appealing. Won't it be hard, young Alice, to try this life?" I breathed.

"Jasper," Alice said, letting go of my hand in order to put hers on my cheek. "I know it will be hard. That's only because we'll be new to it, though. After a while, we won't even notice the burn in our throats anymore. We'll live in peace, and we won't take away the lives of the innocent. You have to trust me."

I thought it over for a while. "I do trust you, Alice."

"I knew you'd say that," she laughed. She then looked around her, and I did too. Everyone in the diner was looking at Alice and I, and they seemed interested to know what we were discussing. I knew that this was a sign that we had to leave soon. I did have one more question though, and I couldn't possibly wait for the answer.

"What do you mean by us falling in love though?" I asked her. Alice turned her head to look at me again. Her eyes were sparkling, and a small slowly started to make its way onto her face. She extended her hand out to me once more, and I took it without hesitation this time.

She slowly started to walk towards the diner's entrance, and I followed her. We stepped out into the rain, stopping for a minute to take in the cool breeze.

We then started walking again, towards a new, better, and happier life.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you like it, Paula! I hope I didn't get any facts wrong either! I literally took out of my Eclipse book and started reading the talk between Jasper and Bella over and over again!!! :D**


End file.
